Daily Bugle
DB}} Daily Bugle (The Adventures of Superpup)}} The Daily Bugle (at one time The DB)[http://www.comicvine.com/the-amazing-spider-man-burned/37-125665/ The Amazing Spider-Man # 554 - "Burned!"] is a fictional New York City tabloid newspaper appearing as a plot element in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The Daily Bugle is a regular fixture in the Marvel Universe, most prominently in Spider-Man comic titles and their derivative media. The newspaper first appeared in Fantastic Four #2 (January 1962), and its offices in The Amazing Spider-Man #1 (March 1963). The Daily Bugle was first featured on film in the 2002 film Spider-Man. The fictional newspaper is meant to be a pastiche of both the New York Daily News and the New York Post, two popular real-life New York City tabloids. Publishing history The Daily Bugle is featured prominently in many Marvel Comics titles, especially those in which Spider-Man is the lead character. In 1996, a three-issue (black and white) limited series was printed. Since 2006, Marvel has published a monthly Daily Bugle newspaper reporting on the company's publications and authors. Marvel earlier used the newspaper format to promote Marvel's crossover events Civil War and House of M—reporting on storyline events as if the comic book Daily Bugle had come to life. Marvel restored this promotional function for the 2007 death of Captain America. History The Daily Bugle was founded in 1898 and has been published daily ever since. The Daily Bugle is printed in tabloid format like its rival The Daily Globe. The editor and publisher of the Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson, began his journalistic career as a reporter for the Bugle while still in high school. Jameson purchased the then-floundering Bugle with inheritance funds, from his recently deceased father-in-law and turned the paper into a popular success. Other magazines published from time-to-time include the revived Now magazine and the now-defunct Woman magazine, edited by Carol Danvers. J. Jonah Jameson, Inc. purchased the Goodman Building on 39th Street and Second Avenue in 1936 and moved its entire editorial and publishing facilities there. Now called the Daily Bugle Building, the office complex is forty-six stories tall, and is capped by the Daily Bugle logo in letters on the roof. There are loading docks in the rear of the building, reached by a back alley. Three floors are devoted to the editorial office of the Bugle and two sub-basement levels to the printing presses, while the rest of the floors are rented. (A panel in issue 105 of The Amazing Spider-Man showed the Bugle building located near a street sign at the corner of Madison Avenue and a street in the East Fifties (the second digit was not shown). This suggests that the building may have been relocated at some point.) The newspaper is noted for its anti-superhero slant, especially concerning Spider-Man, whom the paper constantly smears as a part of its editorial policy. However, the Editor-in-Chief, "Robbie" Robertson, the only subordinate to Jameson who is not intimidated by him, has worked to moderate it. More positively, the newspaper has also published important exposés of political corruption and organized crime in the city, and also takes a strong stance in favor of mutant rights, which has led to its being targeted by various criminals and hate groups. Due to declining circulation, Jameson has conceded to Robertson's objections and has created a special feature section of the paper called The Pulse, which focuses on superheroes. In addition, the paper also intermittently ran a glossy magazine called Now Magazine. Soon after the team's formation, the New Avengers decided to strike a deal with Jameson regarding exclusive content in exchange for removing the strong anti-Spider-Man sentiment from the newspaper, to which Jameson agreed. Merely one day later, Jameson broke the spirit (though not the letter) of his agreement with Iron Man, using the headline "a wanted murderer (Wolverine), an alleged ex-member of a terrorist organization (Spider-Woman) and a convicted heroin-dealer (Luke Cage) are just some of the new recruits set to bury the once good name of the Avengers," but refraining from attacking Spider-Man. This prompted Jessica Jones to sell the first pictures of her newborn baby to one of the Bugle's competitors instead. In the first issue of ''Runaways'' vol. 2, Victor Mancha states in an exchange about Spider-Man that "The only people who think he's a criminal are Fox News and the ''Daily Bugle. And the Bugle is, like, the least respected newspaper in New York City."'' The paper's major named competitors are the Daily Globe, which implicitly takes a more balanced look at the superhero, Front Line, run by EIC Ben Urich and Sally Floyd, and The Alternative. After Peter Parker revealed he is Spider-Man and the Bugle planned to sue him for fraud, the paper itself was put on the defensive with front page accusations from The Globe (with information secretly supplied by Bugle reporter Betty Brant) of libeling the superhero. The adventures of the staff of the newspaper beyond Peter Parker have been depicted in two series, Daily Bugle and The Pulse. ''The DB'' After Jameson suffered a near-fatal heart attack, his wife sold the Bugle to rival newspaper man Dexter Bennett, who changed the name to The DB (either standing for Dexter Bennett or Daily Bugle), and transformed it into a scandal sheet. Since after Brand New Day no one knows the secret identity of Spider-Man anymore, the animosity between Jameson and Parker is retconned as a simple financial question, with Jameson's heart attack coming right after a monetary request from Peter. The reputation of the DB since the mention in Runaways has plummeted down because of the new, scandalistic angle Bennett gives it. Several reporters unwilling, or refusing the new course, like Peter himself, are forced to go away, finding a new safe haven in the Front Line, the only magazine willing to accept people fired by Bennett, pursuing a scorched earth policy over them. The villain Electro targeted Dexter Bennett because of a government bailout plan for the financially strapped paper. Spider-Man intervened, and during a battle inside the DB offices, the entire building was demolished, bringing an end to the newspaper as well.Amazing Spider-Man #614 ''Front Line'' Front Line was a newspaper founded and run by Ben Urich and Sally Floyd. The organization was formed in Civil War: Front Line #11 as Frontlines.com. The newspaper appeared in the miniseries World War Hulk: Front Line and Siege: Embedded. Originally it was not competitive with the Daily Bugle while Jameson was still in charge, but it became an alternative view to The DB once Bennett took control. Reborn Sometime after the DB's destruction, Jameson, now the mayor of New York cashed in the DB shares he acquired from Bennett and gave the money to Robbie Robertson. Jameson asked Robertson to remake Front Line (which itself was on hard times) into the new Daily Bugle.Amazing Spider-Man #648 Fictional staff members Current *'Lester''' (Reporter) Former Other versions Age of Apocalypse In the Age of Apocalypse timeline, the Daily Bugle is a clandestine paper run by humans meant to inform the public about the secrets of Apocalypse, here the tyrannical ruler of North America. This Daily Bugle is run by a Robbie Robertson, who is killed by a Brood-infected Christopher Summers, leaving the status of the paper unknown."Tales From The Age of Apocalypse" #2 (December, 1997) Amalgam The Daily Bugle appears in the Amalgam (DC & Marvel Comics) world. Similar to the mainstream Bugle, employees include J. Jonah White, Tana Moon, Jack Ryder and Spider-Boy 1602 In the Marvel 1602 setting, Jameson is publisher of the first "news-sheet" in the New World; the Daily Trumpet. ''House of M'' In this alternate reality, the Daily Bugle exists mostly as a propaganda machine for the ruling mutant hierarchy. Stories can be and are repressed if they aren't favorable enough to mutants. In this reality, a blue-skinned woman named Cerena Taylor is the editor-in-chief. Other staff members include Bugman (the Daily Bugle's paparazzi driver), Jacob Guntherson (the Daily Bugle's photographer), and Triporter (the Daily Bugle's three-eyed reporter). Ultimate Marvel In the Ultimate Marvel universe, the Bugle is much the same as in the 616 version. The main difference is that Peter Parker is not employed as a photographer, but works on the newspaper's website after Jameson sees him assist with a problem. The newspaper plays less of a role in Ultimate Spider-Man than it did in the comics portraying the equivalent period of the 616 Spider-Man's career. Peter frequently implies that he doesn't spend much time there. After the events of Ultimatum, the Daily Bugle, much like the rest of New York, was heavily damaged. Instead of a full rebuild, the Bugle was made into an online newspaper and blog. In other media Television * In the 1970s live-action Spider-Man TV series, Peter Parker is seen at the Daily Bugle in every episode. *In the X-Men: Evolution episode "On Angel's Wings" Angel is seen reading about his heroic exploits in the Daily Bugle. *In the Spider-Man 3 special episode, X-Play parodied the paper in a skit called "The X-Play Bugle" with Adam Sessler as the editor-in-chief. *In The Spectacular Spider-Man, The Daily Bugle is a New Yorker newspaper led by an irascible, gruff publisher named J. Jonah Jameson. the Daily Bugle is a frequently visited location by many series characters, including Peter Parker. Like in the films and ''Marvels'' comic book series, it is also depicted to be housed in the Flatiron Building. The newspaper is noted for its anti-superhero slant, especially concerning Spider-Man, whom the paper carries out a smear campaign against Spider-Man that has, at least temporarily, turned much of the gullible city against the hero. *The Daily Bugle is mentioned during a conversation between Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson in the Ultimate Spider-Man episode "Great Power". When Mary Jane develops an interest in journalism and wants to become an employee for the Daily Bugle, Peter disapproves of her choice. The Daily Bugle is again mentioned in "Great Responsibility", but briefly. The Daily Bugle is finally seen in the episode "Beetle Mania". *In the episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, "Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde", one of the cut out letters for a ransom note is from a newspaper. The newspaper reads Daily Bu le with the g missing. Also shown on the newspaper is the Bugle s signature bugle. *In the Tales from the Crypt episode "What's Cookin'", starring Christopher Reeve, the restaurant critic for the Daily Bugle visits Gaston, Fred & Erma's Steakhouse. Film *The Bugle is seen in most media adaptations of Spider-Man, the most prominent appearance being in the 2002 ''Spider-Man'' film and its sequels. In the movies, the Bugle is housed in the Flatiron Building (as it is in the Marvels miniseries by Kurt Busiek and Alex Ross), and Jameson is played by J. K. Simmons. One Bugle employee who appears exclusively in the films is Hoffman, who serves as comic relief and is frequently harassed by Jameson. Hoffman is played by Ted Raimi, who is the brother of Sam Raimi, the director of the Spider-Man film series. In Spider-Man 3, Eddie Brock (played by Topher Grace) is a photographer employed by the Bugle. In the comics, Eddie worked for the rival Daily Globe. *Ben Urich appears in Daredevil, but works for the fictional New York Post. *In Frank Darabont's Academy Award nominated film, The Shawshank Redemption, Andy Dufresne, played by Tim Robbins sends a package to "the Portland Daily Bugle" containing the information about the Shawshank warden's illegal money laundering operations. *Christine Everhart appears in Iron Man and Iron Man 2, but works for Vanity Fair. *The Daily Bugle is featured as both a newspaper and TV station in The Amazing Spider-Man. *The Bugle is also seen in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Video games *In the arcade and console-imported game Marvel Super Heroes, the Bugle is Spider-Man's home stage. The fighting takes place on a platform that is first going vertical and then across the Daily Bugle. *In the multi-platform video game Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects, the Daily Bugle is a recurring battleground throughout the story mode and available in the versus mode. Here the rooftop is surrounded by three destructible walls, and covered with explosive barrels, air conditioners, pipes, and poles for use in battle. Even the trademark letters that form "Daily Bugle" are available for throwing at enemies once damaged. *In the Ghost Rider video game released in 2007, the Daily Bugle appears in the challenge mode of the game. It even has big spider webs in the corners, which is a reference to Spider-Man. *The Daily Bugle is featured in many of the Spider-Man games. *The Daily Bugle is seen in the background of Cyclops/Spider-Man's level in the game X-Men: Mutant Academy 2. *In the game Spider-Man 2, the Daily Bugle is featured. *''Daily Bugle'' is seen in [[The Incredible Hulk (2008 video game)|the Incredible Hulk]] video game. Like other buildings in the game, it can be destroyed. *The Daily Bugle is one of the main landmarks of the game Spider-Man 3. The player can shoot from the two heat releasers there across New York. There are seven photo missions that Robbie will give Peter. The first Lizard mission and most of the Mad Bomber missions take place there. *In Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, Moon Knight receives a tip that the Kingpin's men might rob or destroy the Daily Bugle, so he sends Spider-Man to investigate. But upon arriving there, it is revealed that it was a false lead. *The Daily Bugle is featured as a stage in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *The Daily Bugle will be featured in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition as Daily Bugle Communications (DBC) with J. Jonah Jameson's face on the big monitor. *A Marvel Noir version of the Daily Bugle will be featured in Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2. *The Daily Bugle appears in Marvel's Spider-Man. Mary Jane works as a reporter for the newspaper with Robbie Robertson as the editor-in-chief and is later promoted to associate editor. The game's collectibles reveal that Peter previously worked as a photographer for the Bugle, but quit to focus on his scientific career and found that former editor-in-chief J. Jonah Jameson was going too far with his Spider-Man criticism. Peter's going away card signed by the staff revealed that Jameson, Robertson, Betty Brant, and Eddie Brock were working at the newspaper at the time he left. Jameson eventually retired from his role to start an anti-Spider-Man podcast. References External links *[http://marvel.com/universe/Daily_Bugle_%28Building%29 The Daily Bugle] at Marvel.com Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Marvel Comics organizations Category:Spider-Man Category:Fictional newspapers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1962